vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kisuke Urahara
Summary Kisuke Urahara (浦原 喜助, Urahara Kisuke) is the former captain of the 12th Division, as well as the founder and 1st President of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute. He currently lives in the Human World after being exiled, where he owns a small convenience store, "Urahara Shop", which doubles in selling Shinigami items. The shop is maintained by Urahara himself, as well as his employees Tessai Tsukabishi, Jinta Hanakari, and Ururu Tsumugiya. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B | 7-B | Unknown Name: Kisuke Urahara Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: Over 100 Classification: Shinigami, Former Captain of the 12th Division Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Endurance, Agility, Psuedo-Flight, Kidō master (can use multiple types of high-level Kidō in quick succession by name only; without incantation or calling the type and level while retaining considerable power), Zanjutsu master (art of the sword), Hakuda master (hand-to-hand combat), Shunpo master (speed enhancement technique), the ability to use Reiryoku and exert it as Reiatsu (used to increase the user's offensive power and defensive abilities), can sense beings with Reiatsu, the ability to use Shikai and Bankai (upgrades that increase his Reiatsu), his Shikai can fire off destructive blasts of Reiatsu, dimensional travel, genius intellect Attack Potency: At least Town level+, City level via power-scaling, possibly higher (on par with Base Aizen, Urahara also has yet to reveal his Bankai) | City level | Unknown '(His bankai ignores durability and is hax in nature) 'Speed: High Hypersonic '''(Can keep up with Aizen) | '''Massively Hypersonic+ via Power-scaling | Massively Hypersonic+ '(Was able to fight on par with Askin) 'Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Class PJ (Is comfortably on par with Aizen) Durability: At least Town level+, City level via power-scaling | City level Stamina: Very high Range: Several hundred meters with Benihime and certain Kido spells Standard Equipment: Benihime, his Zanpakuto, Gigai clone (a dummy with which he can switch places to avoid attacks) Intelligence: Very high, skilled fighter and good tactical combat, on par with, if not greater than Mayuri Kurotsuchi when it comes to science and explicitly acknowledged to be smarter than Aizen, inadvertently invented an object that helped spark the current events in Bleach; is able to take the upper hand in battle with wits alone Weaknesses: Nothing notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Benihime (Crimson Princess): This is the name of his Zanpakutō. Its release command is "Awaken". Shikai (Initial Release): Awaken: The second form (or first "upgraded" form) available to a Zanpakutō. To activate it, the Shinigami needs to learn the name of their Zanpakutō. When Benihime's Shikai is activated it takes the form a sleek, medium-sized sword. The hilt's grip, which has a gentle black-decorative wrapping, bends forward at the end with a pommel shaped to look overlapped three times and a crimson tassel dangling from its base. The special ability of his Shikai are plentiful in number, Urahara can perform these abilities of Benihime's by a variety of verbal commands that corresponds to its different abilities. *'Chikasumi no Tate:' Benihime's defensive ability forms an oval shaped "blood mist shield" in front of Urahara. Its exact level of power is unknown, but it is noted to have blocked an attack from Ichigo, after which Urahara commented that he would have lost an arm were it not for the shield. *'Nake, Benihime:' This technique is Benihime's offensive ability. It fires particularly strong and destructive crimson colored energy blasts. He is also shown to control these blasts, and can even change the shape, size, and intensity of them.By studying the intensity of an enemy's own energy blasts, Urahara can negate the attack by countering it with an equal sized attack. *'Shibari, Benihime:' This technique condenses the energy generated by Benihime into the form of a tangible blood red net, generated from the blade length and simply thrown over the intended target (typically from above) with a simple slashing motion from Behinime. The net further binds and restricts an opponents movements by constricting to its form. *'C Benihime, Juzutsunagi:' Upon using the Shibari technique Urahara stabs the net generated by the technique with the tip of Benihime creating orbs of fire along the outside length of the net, which explode like linked land-mines in a domino formation leading toward the intended target that is bound under the net. When the orbs come into direct contact with the intended target it creates a tremendously large and devastating explosion. *'Kamisori, Benihime:' A technique that fires an energy arc capable of cutting through materials and substances with relative ease. He sends a wave of energy that moves towards the target and is capable of instantly changing direction. *'Tsuppane, Benihime:' After analyzing a technique's reishi composition as well as the subject's muscle movements when they use the technique, by simply drawing a circle of energy with the edge of Benihime and time it right, this technique can cancel out the enemy's attack at the point of contact. *'Shibari, Benihime' (縛り紅姫, Crimson Princess of Binding): This technique launches condensed energy in the form of a tangible blood red net, generated from the blade length, and simply throws it over the intended target (typically from above) with a simple slashing motion from Benihime. The net further binds and restricts an opponent’s movements by constricting to its form. This net appears elongated and somewhat narrow. *'Hiasobi, Benihime, Juzutsunagi' (火遊 紅姫 数珠繋, Fire-Playing Crimson Princess Beaded Mesh): After using the Shibari technique, Urahara stabs the net with the tip of Benihime, creating orbs of fire along the outside length of the net, which explode like linked land-mines in a domino formation, leading toward the target bound under the net. When the orbs come into direct contact with the intended target, they create a tremendously large and devastating explosion. Bankai: Kannon Biraki Benihime Atarame (観音開紅姫改メ,Inquisition of the Crimson Princess of the Doors ofAvalokiteśvara): Urahara's Bankai takes the form of a giant woman with dark, braided hair arranged in loops on her head wearing a revealing robe. Yoruichi comments that Urahara learned Bankai in three days using the Tenshintai he created. When Yasutora Sado comes to him for training, Urahara states that Sado needs to fight against the power of a Bankai to improve and assigns Renji Abarai to fight him, saying that his own Bankai is not fit for training or helping others. * Restructuring: ''' Kannonbiraki Benihime Aratame has the ability to restructure anything it touches for both offensive and supportive purposes. Offensively, it can split open whatever is within its area of effect as if cutting with a knife. This "splitting" is similar to the act of tearing something apart by removing its seams. Supportively, it can restructure something by stitching it back together; this can be used as a form of healing, such as when Urahara restored his eyes using this power. It also can be used as a way to bring something to an optimal working state by enhancing it, which Urahara used to overpower Askin Nakk Le Vaar by restructuring his arm. All uses of this are manifested in the form of stitches and thread either sewing up or tearing apart an object. With it, Urahara can also create a path for others to move through obstacles or barriers. '''Zanjutsu (Art of the Sword): The fighting style for the Zanpakutō, (i.e. sword fighting) and is one of the four basic fighting styles of the Shinigami. *'Shitonegaeshi' (Cushion Return): A pinning technique that aims to subdue an opponent and immobilize them on the ground using coercion alone, after Urahara has previously struck them down with his cane. *'Hōzuri' (Cheek Stroke): A simple but precise slash technique that is meant only to lightly graze and cause superficial wounds. Hakuda (Hand-to-Hand Combat): A close-combat martial art of fighting in which one is unarmed and uses only ones body, and is one of the four basic fighting styles of the Shinigami. Shunpo: Superspeed technique which propels the user across short distances at enhanced speeds. Kidō (Demon Arts): A form of Shinigami combat that is based on advanced spells that are produced with strong Reiryoku and fall into two categories: Hadō (Way of Destruction) for direct attacks, and Bakudō (Way of Binding) for battle support. It is one of the techniques in the Zankensoki, the group of Shinigami primary combat skills. Kidō spells are triggered by an incantation. Experienced users can trigger them without an incantation, though the effectiveness of the spell will be diminished. *'Energy Seal:' A Kidō where a pair of handcuffs appears on the target's palms, blocking his/her energy in the hands and then using it to explode. *'Keikaigi (World-Tying Rite):' This technique connects the space tying two worlds together to produce a Garganta. The opening is generated between two large wooden posts jutting out from two large rock formations. *'Bakudō #61: Rikujōkōrō (Six-Staff Light Prison):' Summons six thin, wide beams of light that slam into a target's midsection, holding them in place. The target is then unable to move any part of their body including the parts that were not struck by the beams. *'Bakudō #63: Sajō Sabaku (Locking Bondage Stripes):' This spell binds the arms of a target. *'Bakudō #79; Kuyō Shibari (Nine-Daylight Bonds):' Creates eight black holes that emit spiritual energy in the personal space surrounding the target, with a ninth black hole manifesting in the center of the targets chest. *'Hadō #32: Ōkasen (Yellow Fire Flash):' Fires a wide arc of energy using Kidō which can also be used as a distraction. *'Hadō #91: Senjū Kōten Taihō (Thousand-Hand Bright Heaven Culling-Sear):' A Kidō which summons several spears of light that are all fired towards the same focal point where the intended target resides to create an explosion. Key: Pre-Timeskip | Post-Timeskip '| '''Bankai ' Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Chi Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Manga Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Male Characters Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Captains Category:Leaders Category:Tier 7 Category:Scientists Category:Spiritual Beings Category:Flight Users Category:Sword Users Category:Good Characters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Hax